Mauvaise posture
by Lyade Kanda
Summary: La proie n'est pas toujours celle que l'on croit. La proie peut devenir chasseur et le chasseur, la proie.


**********Bonjours a tous !**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-"**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Mauvaise posture.**

_**pov Allen.**_

Je m'appelle Allen Walker, 15 ans, exorciste de la Congrégation de l'Ombre et en cet instant je suis en très mauvaise posture. Eh oui, mais quelle idée de suivre le Noé Tyki Mikk dans une ruelle sombre et peu fréquentée, mais je pensais que se n'été qu'un hasard de tomber sur lui et donc que l'autre ne savait pas que j'étais là. Cruelle méprise que voilà ! Cela faisait bien entendu parti de son plan. A peine avais-je fais quelques pas dans la ruelle, qu'une vive douleur se fit sentir au niveau de mon cou. J'entendis une voix me murmurait avant de sombrer dans les Ténèbres.

-Fais de beaux rêves, mon petit Allen !

La voix de moqueuse Tyki Mikk.

Je me trouvais donc maintenant, dans une pièce plongée dans le noire complet, où aucune lumière ne filtrait même infime, avec un mal de crâne affreux. En se levant, je dus me raccrocher au mur, ma tête me tournait, et me faisait souffrir comme si une enclume s'acharnait dessus.

-Putain, cet enfoiré, il m'a pas raté !

Je fis quelques pas vacillants, avant de récupérer mon équilibre, je fis alors le tour de la pièce essayant de trouver une ouverture ou un interrupteur pour avoir de la lumière. Pas que j'avais peur du noir mais savoir où je me trouvais m'inquièterais moins que d'être en cet instant dans un territoire inconnu. Ne trouvant rien, je m'assis dans un coin de la pièce et finit par m'endormir.

En ouvrant les yeux, deux choses s'imposèrent alors à moi, de un il y avait maintenant de la lumière de deux il y avait une présence étrangère dans la pièce.

-Enfin réveillé, petit Allen, tu en a mis du temps.

Je me crispais en voyant s'approcher de moi Tyki. Oh pas de peur mais d'appréhension. Je n'avais pas arrêter de penser à lui si beau, si sexy, si désirable. Des pensées peu chastes m'assaillirent, des images des plus explicites. Tyki sous moi à ma merci, Tyki en moi, gémissant tandis que je m'empale sur lui. Je fus surpris par mes propres pensées. Comment pouvais je fantasmais sur un ennemi, devenais je complètement fou.?

Surtout que je ne l'avais encore jamais fait. Que je pense qu'il est beau, passait encore, mais que je rêve de coucher avec en était une autre.

C'est surtout parce qu'il dégageait une aura sensuelle.

Ressaisis- toi, Allen, c'est un ennemi ne l'oubli pas, il ne te veux que du mal.

-Que me veux-tu? demandai-je sachant déjà la réponse.

-Ne le sais tu pas ? Te torturer, bien sur. Oh, j'oubliais, n'essaie pas t'utiliser ton Innocence cela ne marcheras pas. Cette pièce est conçue pour anihiler les pouvoirs des Exorcistes et des Noah. Même le 14ème ne pourras te venir en aide. Tu es à ma merci, me susurra-t-il, sadique.

Le dernière phrase me fit tressaillir. Je voulais bien être à sa merci quand et où il voulait, enfin, seulement d'une certaine façon. Moi, attaché à un lit nu, à quatre pattes, sous la douche, contre un mur, sur lui me prenant sauvagement, passionnément, violemment.

Je commençais sérieusement à avoir chaud. Mes joues se colorèrent de rouges face aux pensées érotiques qui me traversèrent l'esprit. Une bosse se forma à mon entrejambe, heureusement que j'avais encore mon long manteau, ma bouche devint séche. Un sourire pervers commençais à se former sur mes lèvres que je réprimai vivement. Je venais de tilter sur un point qu'il m'avait révélé. Alors même les pouvoirs des Noah ne marchaient pas en ces lieux. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres. Le chasseur deviendra bientôt la proie et la proie le chasseur.

Prépare toi, Tyki ! J'arrive !

Je me levais, lentement, m'aidant du mur, j'avais la tête baissait faisant mine d'être résigné à mon sort. Alors que...Mouahahaha.

Si il savait le sort que je lui reservais, il ne serait pas aussi moqueur, loin de là.

-A plus tard, Petit Exorciste !

Tyki se retournai pour partir et s'est à cet instant que je passais à l'attaque. Je lui sautai dessus, il ne s'y attendait pas bien évidemment et perdit l'équilibre sous la force de l'impact, tombant au sol moi sur lui. Je prit une corde qui trainée dans la pièce **( comme par hasard, il a besoin d'une corde et coincidence, une corde traine dans la pièce =p )** pour lui attacher les poignets au dessus de sa tête puis a une chaine qui était encastrée dans le mur et ceux en un temps record. Tyki se trouvait maintenant dos au sol et je pus voir son visage étonné. Je ris de sa surprise. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce retournement de situation. Le chat était devenu la souris.

Je m'assis sur ses hanches. Je penchais lentement vers son visage et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes douces, chaudes. Il m'excitait tellement, en fait, je pensais cela depuis notre première rencontre.

-Lache-moi, sale gamin, cria Tyki, en colère et un peu paniqué aussi. Il y avait de quoi, d'ailleurs. Le pauvre !

-Tu peux toujours rêver. Tu es enfin à ma merci, je compte bien en profiter. Tu m'excite tellement, dis-je, en souriant perversement.

-Quoi ! fut sa seule réponse, étonné. Il n'avait pas encore assimiler la nouvelle. Mais je comptais bien lui montrer.

-Tu m'as très bien compris. Tu es mon objet sexuel pour les heures à venir.

Je commençai alors à déposer de légers baisers dans le cou du Noah, qui se débattait, laissant des marques bien visibles.

-Libère-moi, sale petit con ! Tu m'ent...

-Tu parle trop, soupirais-je, agacé, avant de le baillonner avec la cravate que je portais.

Après cela, j'arrachai son espèce de robe révélant son torse musclé, bien déssiné, sa peau mâte. J'effleurais ses tétons avant de posait mes lèvres sur son torse laissant des sillons humide sur la peau du Noah avant de les dirigeaient vers les tétons de ma proie pour les lécher et les mordiller.

J'entendis un gémissement venant de Tyki. Il avait beau protesté, il aimait ce que je lui faisais subir. Je souris, avant de continuer pour descendre plus bas, beaucoup plus bas jusqu'à arriver à la barrière que former son pantalon et qui m'empécher d'arriver à l'endroit tant convoité. Je m'empressais de lui retirer tout ses vêtements, le laissant nu, à ma merci. Pour plus de confort j'enlevais tout mes vêtements, absolument tout (**deux magnifiques spécimens en tenues d'Adam, *µ* kyaaaah *évanouie*)**.

Tyki était déjà bien dur, pour un homme qui ne voulait pas, il était bien excité et cela rien que pour moi. De plus, je pouvais dire qu'il était bien membré. Oh oui, très bien membré même. J'étais sérieusement excité moi, surtout en le voyant comme ça. Attaché, baillonné, nu, à ma merci. Je le prit subitement en bouche léchant d'abord le gland rougis. j'entendis, satisfait, un hocket de surprise suivit des gémissements étouffés de Tyki face à la douce torture que je lui infligeais, puis je passa ma langue sur toute sa longueur commençant des va-et viens lent promenant ma langue sur son excitation.

Tyki bougeait inconscienment ses hanches pour que j'aille plus vite mais je n'exauçai pas son souhait. De doux cris de plaisir s'échappèrent de la bouche tentatrice du Noah qui était malheureusment étouffés par son baillon. Mais bon s'était ça ou l'entendre protester, le choix était vite fais.

Après un moment, j'augmentais la cadence de mes mouvements allant plus de plus en plus vite sur son érection, jusqu'à la jouissance de ma victime, libérant sa semence dans ma bouche dans un cris. J'avalais sa semence qui était amer mais pas désagréable.

Maintenant, les choses sérieuses commençaient. Un sourire d'anticipation fleurit malgré moi sur mes lèvres rouges. Je léchais trois de mes doigts pour me préparer.

Je pouvais dire un grand merci à Lavi pour m'avoir prété ses livres sur le sujet ou plutôt que je lui avais gentiment demandé, sous peine de voir sa relation avec Kanda révélée au grand jour. Je respirai un grand coup sachant que j'aurais un peu mal, j'entra un doigt en moi avant de le faire lentement bouger pour m'habituer à l'intrusion. Pendant ce temps, je redonnait de la vigueur à l'érection de Tyki avec ma bouche. J'entra un deuxième doigts, c'était inconfortable mais sans plus mais rien d'insurmontable, puis le troisième doigts suivit. Aïe, ça faisait vraiment un mal de chien mais je me força à bouger les doigts quand soudain, je touchai ma prostate et la toucha plusieurs fois avant de jouir dans un cris de pur plaisir. Que s'était bon. Je retirai mes doigts de mon anus préparé.

Je me mis à genoux sur lui plaçant son érection contre mon entré et je m'empalai d'un coup sur lui, serrant les dents face à la douleur, je respirais lentement, ne bougeant pas pour m'habituer à sa présence en moi. Je regarda Tyki à travers les larmes perlant de mes yeux, il avait les yeux fermés et la respiration hératique, son torse musclé humide de sueur, se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Lorsque la douleur se fut atténuée, je commencais lentement à venir sur son sexe tendu de plaisir. J'eus d'abord un peu mal mais la douleur s'evapora bientôt pour une sensation de bien être. Je criai de plaisir lorsque je touchais ma prostate. Je renouvela l'expérience.

-Aaaaaaah, oui !

J'allai de plus en plus vite, m'empalant violemment sur son sexe, mes fesses claquant contres ses hanches. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que le plaisir que me procurait le corps de Tyki.

-Han, c'est bon !

Mes gémissement se faisait de plus en plus entendre. j'entendais vaguement Tyki gémir. Le plaisir se faisait de plus en plus sentir en moi. Puis dans un mouvement plus fort que les autres, je joui sur le ventre de mon jouet sexuel dans un cris de pur plaisir, criant le nom du Noah.

-Tykiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Je sentis mes muscles se resseraient autour du sexe du Noah du Plaisir qui joui en moi dans un long cris de pur extase, étouffés par le baillon. Je m'éffondrai sur Tyki, épuisé, le corps en sueur comme celui de mon prisonnier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me levais, et retint un cri de douleur, j'avais vachement mal au reins et je marchais d'un drôle de façon. En fait, un peu comme Kanda, après une nuit passée avec Lavi à faire des choses peu catholiques dans sa chambre la nuit. Heureusement quelles étaient insonorisées, sinon, bonjours les nuit blanches, vu le nombre de fois où il le font. je me demande comment Kanda peut accepter cela, quoique en y réfléchissant plus, il arrivait parfois à Lavi de marchait bizarrement aussi, tandis qu'un Kanda des plus satisfé, venait manger au Réfectoire.

Je souris en y pensant.

Je me rhabillais et je fis, de tant bien que mal, la même choses pour Tyki, surtout que son haut était fichus, tant pis pour lui. J'avais assommé Tyki pour plus de sécurité, Je n'étais pas suicidaire non plus.

Il semblait endormi, il était si beau ainsi. Je lui enlevai, son baillon et libérai ses poignets en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller.

Ensuite, je partis, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à la forme endormi du Noah, et je rentrais tranquillement à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Gravant cette nuit précieusemet dans mon coeur et mon esprit, sachant pertinemment que jamais une telle chose ne se reproduira. Pour mon plus grand desespoir, d'ailleurs. Quoique, avec un peu de chance, qui sait ce qui peut arriver.

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que je m'endormis profondément, révant d'un certain Noah encore et toujours à ma merci.

**Fin.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**Et à bientôt, j'espère !**


End file.
